Caris
Kay Eriya / Das Mittelland im Süden Das Land der Berge, Pässe und Burgen Stand: 4812 image:Wappen-Caris.jpg Das Wappen von Caris zeigt einen schwarzen Turm auf blauem Hintergrund mit einem goldenen stilisierten Iphgadreieck darüber. Ausdehnung Regierungsform Menschliche Feudalmonarchie; es gibt jedoch nur wenige Leibeigene, die Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung sind freie aber arme (Berg)Bauern. Das derzeitige Herrschergeschlecht leitet sich indirekt von einer phoranischen Statthalterdynastie ab, die vor ca. 200 Jahren ihre Unabhängigkeit ausgerufen und sich nominell dem Atarat in Tillow unterworfen hat. Wer regiert Der stolze und energische, aber auch etwas simple König Parras II aus dem Herrscherhaus der Tyscalla sitzt seit mehr als 8 Jahren auf dem Thron und wird auch im großen und ganzen als oberster Lehensherr anerkannt. Praktisch großen Einfluß auf die Innen und Außenpolitik haben allerdings die großen Vasallen, insbesondere der Markgraf Rautellios von Uregos, der den Südgau des Landes beherrscht und der eine Tochter des Herrschers von Kolgenas geheiratet hat und ganz allgemein recht enge Verbindungen zu den Reichen des Reinen Chaos hält. Die pummelige, unelegante, aber gerissene Königin Hargeia, das einzige Kind des Herrschers des Nachbarlandes Pereos, ist eine weitere geschickte Drahtzieherin hinter dem Thron. Die großen Wolkenhallen des Amilkan und die Händlergilden sowie der Stadtrat in der Hauptstadt Armaris haben auch einiges an Gewicht. militär. Informationen Caris ist das militärisch schlagkräftigste der drei Bergmenschenkönigreiche und kann im Kriegsfall auf ein in zahllosen internen und externen Gefechten gut geschultes Ritterheer und eine, wegen ihrer Ausdauer berühmte leichte Infantrie, die hauptsächlich mit Speeren und Bögen kämpft, zurückgreifen. Zu beachten ist, dass Caris ein klassischer Feudalstaat ist, daher die Mobilisierung der Truppen dauert seine Zeit, die innere Disziplin läßt aufgrund der eigenständigen Führungsstruktur zu wünschen übrig. Die stehenden Truppenverbände beschränken sich auf die köngliche Leibgarde und die Kriegsknechte der jeweiligen Feudalherren und bemessen sich auf ca. 300 Mann Kavallerie und 3000 Mann Fußvolk. Binnen einem Monat kann jedoch der allgemeine Heerbann eingerufen werden, der sich dann auf fast 2.000 gepanzerte Ritter und mehr als 20.000 Infantristen stützen kann. Caris strotzt nur so von kleineren und größeren Befestigungen, die sich hauptsächlich entlang der großen Reichtsstraße entlangziehen und von denen mehrere im Ruf der Uneinnehmbarkeit stehen. Die Hauptstadt Armaris ''' ist ebenfalls stark befestigt,ebenso mehrere Amlikanklöster. Insgesamt ist Caris für jeden Angreifer ein sehr harter Brocken, wie sich zuletzt in den Chaoskriegen herausgestellt hat. Derzeit sammel König Parras eine große Streitmacht, zusätzlich zu seiner Leibgarde - derzeit hat er ungefähr 800 gepanzerte Ritter und fast 5000 Mann Infantrie für den geplanten Feldzug nach Pereos zusammengezogen. Regionen & Wirtschaft Geographie Ein Teil des Landes schmiegt sich an das zentrale Massiv der Nebelberge an bzw. erstreckt sich weit in das selbe Hinein, ein andere Teil umfaßt das relativ fruchtbare flachere Hügelland im Süden und Osten des Landes. Dementsprechend kann man zwei große Regionen von Caris unterscheiden - die Süd/Ostprovinz, die in das Flachland der Syre Amberwälder hineinreicht und durch diese großen Auwälder und ihre Rodungsinseln geprägt ist. Der anderer, Teil befindet sich im bergigen Hochland, in den Tälern und Höhenplateaus der Nebelberge, durch das sich die große Reichsstraße schlängelt. Die steilen, teilweise vergletscherten Bergspitzen sind ebenso grandios wie für den Reisenden ob der mannigfaltigen Gefahren gefährlich - kein Wunder, dass die Einheimischen Amilkann ursprünglich als den Schutzherren vor den bösen Berggeistern verehrten, dessen Frühlingshauch die grausamen Winter und Eisdämonen verbannte. Das Hochland von Caris ist somit von zahlreichen Tälern, Pässen und Kleinplateaus übersäht, stark bewaldet und von zahllosen Gebirgsbächen und -Quellen durchsetzt. Die höchste Erhebung ist der dem Amilkann heilige "Inilakis", ein über 4000 Meter hoher Gletscher, quasi der Hausberg der Hauptstadt '''Armaris an dessen Hängen sich auch das alterwürdige Blaue Kloster des Amilkann, eine der wichtigsten Kultzentren des Amilkann-Kultes befindet. Das Klima ist kontinental - harte Winter mit Unmengen an Schnee und Eis bis weit ins Frühjahr hinein prägen Land und Leute. Die Tierwelt ist äußerst reichhaltig Steinböcke, Gemsen, Wölfe, Bären aber auch die berüchtigten Berglöwen von Caris erfreuen den Waidmann. In den einsamen Felstälern bzw. den undurchdringlichen Dickichten der Wälder findet auch so mancher Bewohner der Magischen oder Feenwelten Unterschlupf und dementsprechend häufig wird von Riesen, Greifen, Drachen und tanzenden Elfen berichtet. So hat auf der Schwarzen Zinne "Gisaron", ein gefräßiger Drache namens Daurak sein Lager aufgeschlagen und terrorisiert von dort aus die Umgebung. Bevölkerung Die Bevölkerung von Caris ist zum überwiegenden Teil sehr homogen und menschlich (mehr als 95 %), der Rest sind hauptsächlich zwergische Händler. Die Gesamtbevölkerung von Pereos umfaßt ungefähr 800.000 Seelen, wovon in der Hauptstadt Armaris 10.000, in den Städten Uregos und Kaudalas je 7.000 und in Carallion 5.000 Einwohner leben. Sitten & Gebräuche Die Einwohner von Caris gelten als stur, individualistisch, auf ihre Ehre und ihre traditionellen Freiheiten bedacht. Die Streit- und Rauflust der Carisianier ist legendär. Jeder freie Mann und (theorethisch) auch jede freie Frau haben das Recht, Ehrenbeleidigungen durch Duelle zu bereinigen. Wettkämpfe - sei es Turniere, Wettläufe, aber auch Sanges -und Tanzwettstreite im Rahmen des Amilkankultes sind äußerst beliebt.b Ebenso zünftiges Essen und vorallem Trinken. Den Mittelländern gelten die Carisiaiern als berüchtigte Säufer und es erscheint nicht ohne Widerspruch das der bis dato bekannteste König von Caris, Martigern II , der Großvater des derzeitigen Monarchen, den - durchwegs respektvoll gemeinten - Beinamen "Fässerleerer" trägt. Trotz des munteren Aufbegehrens und Bürgerbekriegens sind die Einwohner von Caris der Königsfamilie Tyscalla treu ergeben - Caris ist das Reich der - extrem weitgestreuten - Familie Tyscalla. Eine wahrer Adeliger beruft sich auf seine Verwandtschaft zur Königsfamilie, deren Kinderreichtum (und Familien- und Erbfehden) unter dem neuaisylianischen Adjektiv "tyscalisch" sprichwörtlich geworden ist für: eine völlig verbockte, unausweigerlich auf erbitterten Streit hinauslaufende Situation. Sprachen Überwiegend Neuaisylianisch, allerdings mit einem lokal ausgeprägten Dialekt, der einige phoranische Lehnwörter hat (COM - 2 zur Verständigung); Vorallem im Süden verstehen einige Menschen (derzeit grob 5 %) zumindest Bruchstücke von Chorankham. Religionen In Caris sind die Verehrung der 12 Götter des Aisylianisches Pantheon weit verbreitet, besondere Verehrung genießt jedoch der Gott der Winde Amilkann, dessen Kult in den bergigen Nordregionen des Landes seinen Anfang nahm. Caris ist eines der wenigen Länder, in dem es - nach Vorbild des Iphga-Kults organisierte - klösterliche Gemeinschaften zur Verehrung dieses Gottes gibt. Dem Naturell des Amilkann entsprechend, sind diese allerdings weniger Stätten der kontemplativen Ruhe und Entspannung als Orte der rituellen Ekstase und Sinnesfreude, in denen Meditation durch rituelle Tänze und entsprechende Feiern große Bedeutung haben. Fast ebenso populär ist die Göttin Enga, deren Kult allerdings in Caris starke Aspekte der Wald und Jagdgöttin Xilah aufweist und daher eine ein im allgemein viel agressiveres Auftreten angenommen hat. Enga gilt daher paradoxer Weise auch als Göttin der strafenden Gerechtigkeit und (besonders) bizarr, auch des Krieges. Auch der Iphga-Kult hat eine starke Anhängerschaft, insbesondere unter den Adeligen. Die Einwohner von Caris sind größtenteils tiefgläubig, verehren aber der besseren Sicherheit halber mehrere Götter - der Segen überirdischer Wesen wird als notwendig für das Überleben in einer klimatisch harschen und wenig fruchtbaren, ständig dem Krieg und den Attacken gefährlicher Kreaturen ausgesetzen Region (regelmäßig dringend "Untiere" aus den geheimnisvollen Ödnissen der Nebelberge und Syre Amberwälder in die Stätten der Sterblichen vor) erachtet. Die Religion der Chaoskulte trifft beim Großteil der Bevölkerung auf Unverständnis und Abscheu, im Bergland noch viel mehr als im Tiefland, wo ein größerer Kontakt zu den Chaosvölkern besteht. Ganz allgemein tuen Reisende aus dem Chaosländern gut daran, ihre Religion in Caris nicht offen zu praktizieren. Ein wütender Mob ist nämlich meistens nicht weit. Magieausübenden wird (insbesondere seit tatkräftige Unterstützung von Seiten einiger Mitglieder des Ordens von Longkham in den Wendekriegen) allerdings großer Respekt gegenüber gebracht, wobei jedoch die latente Angst vor "Hexen" oder "Teufelsbeschwörern" tief sitzt und auch von den diversen Klerikern mehr oder minder geteilt wird. Die Nähe zu der zur Inquisition neigenden Iphgakirche in Irinas ist dabei spürbar. polit. Verhältnisse Nachdem die Wirren der Wendekriege recht gut vorüber geangen sind, hat sich die Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung mit den sich etablierenden Chaosreichen abgefunden, die in den letzten Jahren deutliche Signale ihres Willens für ein friedliches Zusammenleben gesetzt haben. Andererseits sitzt die Angst und das Mißtrauen vor diesen Nichtmenschen noch recht tief, die kulturelle Verbundenheit (und der entsprechende Rassismus) mit Phoraman und Irinas wirkt doch etwas nach. Der König von Caris unterhält zwar auch Beziehungen zu Phorman und dankt dem gnadenspendenden Amilkann, der zwischen den Heeren und Steuerbütteln des Großherren die recht wehrhaften Streitscharen des Schwarzen Chaos und die rauflustigen Perrianer gesetzt hat. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es sehr gute Handels- und politische Beziehungen nach Irinias, insbesondere zu den Flachlandfürstentümern, mit denen der Adel von Caris familiär und kulturell verbunden ist. Auch mit Nadema und Krethalbanstin wird eifrig gehandelt, das Königshaus der Tyscalla hat den Ruf von Zwergenfreunden. Caris verfolgt das Ziel der Vereinigung der drei Menschenbergkönigreich Pereos, Tinam and Caris zu einem gemeinsamen Reich - nachdem das Herrschergeschlaecht von Pereos am Aussterben ist und das einzige Kind des greisen Königs von Pereos (Bindoleas III) geheiratet hat, stehen zumindest hinsichtlich Pereos die entsprechenden Realisierungschancen nicht schlecht. Caris ist ein Vasallenstaat des Atarats zu Irinas und versteht sich als dessen (teuer zu bezahlendes) Bollwerk. Innenpolitisch ist das Klima seit einigen Monaten ausgesprochen angespannt, nachdem König Parras II eine Beratung seiner Vasallen zu leidigen Steuerfrage eidbrüchig dazu genutzt hat, sämtliche Deligierten gefangen zu nehmen und ihnen ein massives Lösegeld abzupressen, um seinen bevorstehenden Feldzug nach Pereos zu finanzieren. Obwohl sich Parras II durch das Stellen von Geiseln abgesichert hat, hat seine (kurzsichtige) Aktion enormen Unmut unter vielen wichtigen Adeligen hervorgerufen, von denen einige zu seinen engsten Familienmitgliedern zählen - insbesondere die Cousins des Königs, die Grafen Baress und Folias von Carallion und deren Vater, Markgraf Rautellios von Uregos, der Onkel des Königs sind besonders empört und bereiten eine großangelegten Rachefeldzug gegen ihren eidbrüchigen und "tyrannischen" Verwandten vor. histor. Überblick Chronologischer Rückblick *'4591-4610': Herrschaft von Fürst Boralt dem Weisen, wobei tückische Zungen behaupten, in seinen letzten Lebensjahren wäre der Beiname der "Greise" passender gewesen. *'4601': Der phoranische Erbstatthalter (bereits Boralts Großvater Bosalt Tyscalla regierte Caris 4522 - 4546 als faktisch unabhängiger Herrscher) erklärt sich formal für selbstständig und ernennt sich zum "Fürsten von Caris ". Boralt in Folge trotzt allen Angriffen von Phoraman, wird aber im Kampf gegen "Waldunholde" (offenbar eine kleinere Ogerbande) getötet. Sein Halbbruder Garuold übernimmt die Herrschaft. *'4610 - 4630': Herrschaft von Fürst Garuold. *'4630 - 4652': Herrschaft von Fürst/König Barort I, Garuold's Sohn (Beiname "der Gewitzte" oder - inoffiziell - "Der Bergbock" - Barort war bekannt für seine offiziell anerkannten Bastarde, knapp 120 an der Zahl von mehr als 31 Frauen), der sich in geschickter Schaukelpolitik zwischen Phoraman und Irinas hält (er leistet dem Atarat den Lehenseid und löst damit das "3. Sonnenschisma" zwischen Phoraman und Tillow aus. Grob gesprochen, verkauft er seine und die seiner Krieger Dienste an den Meistbietenden, der schlaue Hund! *'4644 - 4645': Fürst Barort schlägt eine Aufgebot des Ostreiches von Phaiglin, das mit Unterstützung von Irinas von Osten her über die große Reichstraße in Phoraman einfallen und den dortigen Bürgerkrieg beeinflussen möchte, in einem Hinterhalt bei Kaudalas vernichtend. Auf dem Schlachtfeld krönt er sich 4645 zum "König" von Caris. *''' 4650': der Thronfolger Orbart folgt dem Hilferuf des Zwergenfürsten von Zur'ashkirim von Krethalbanstin und steht diesem mit kleinem Gefolge gegen ungenannt gebliebene "Unholde" in den lichtlosen Tiefen von Zur'ahskirim bei. Offenbar erfolgreich. Als einziger seines Gefolges kehrt er ans Tageslicht zurück, unfähig, je wieder zu lachen und reich mit Gold und Edelsteinen beschenkt. *'4652 - 4670': Herrschaft von '''König Orbart Zwergenfreund', der enge Kontakte zu Irinas und den Zwergenstaaten herstellt, um sich gegen Phoraman abzusichern, und dem Atarat den großen Vasalleneid leistet. Der Atar anerkennt formal das Königstum von Pereos (Phaiglin 10 Jahre später, um Phoraman zu ärgern. Der phoramanische Staatskanzler erklärt als Reaktion in einem Edikt Orbart zum "Feind des Menschengeschlechtes, fluchwürdigsten Freveler, Ausburt rassen- und blutschänderischer Unzucht und Abscheu des Alls", was aber niemanden wehtut.) Innenpolitisch geht er rücksichtslos gegen seine Vasallen vor. Zwergische Baumeister verstärken die Befestigungen der Königszitadelle von Armaris. *'4668- 4670': In Befolgung seiner Lehenspflicht führt Orbat 500 Ritter und 4000 Mann Fußvolk nach Irinas und findet im "Krieg des Doppelschismas" des Atarats gegen Phaiglin vor den Toren von Gaire Ruhm und Tod. Barort der Blutige, sein Sohn, setzt sich gegen seinen älteren Bruder nach einer kleinen Palastrevolte durch. Sein Bruder wird geblendet und verschwindet auf immer in den Kerkern der Königszitadelle. *'4670 - 4702': Herrschaft von König Barort II dem Blutigen, der mehrere Attacken von Phoraman abweist und sich als erfolgreicher Söldnerführer seinen Ruf bis hinunter ans Sternenmeer sichert. *'4674 - 4720': die ersten drei Äbte des Blauen Klosters, Zybart, Thoausel und Hyrim überarbeiten die dogmatische Grundlage des Amilkannglaubens und führen eine komplexe, am Iphga und Engakult orientierte Mönchsorganisation ein. *'4690': Barort II plündert Inrid Fosz. Mit der Beute beginnt er den Ausbau des "Blauen Himmelstors" (des großen Klosterkomplexes des Amilkanns in Armaris) und der Befestigungen seiner Hauptstadt. *'4694': um seinem cholerischen Sohn Martigern I den Thron zu sichern, schließt Barort II einen separaten Friedensertrag mit Phoraman, in dem er sich gegen moderate jährliche Tributzahlungen zum "Freund" (nicht Vasallen) des Reiches erklärt und der bis heute in Kraft steht. *'4702 - 4715': Herrschaft von König Martigern I, dem Streitsamen. König Martigern I liegt mit seinen Vasallen in nahezu permanentem Streit, insbesondere mit seinem Onkel, Barorts II jüngerem Bruder (Ulbart "Rotkopf") und danach mit dessen Sohn, seinem Cousin, Boralt, der Martigern I letzendlich bezwingen, einkerkern und ermorden läßt. *'4715 - 4721': Herrschaft von König Boralt I dem Schlachtengeber - Boralt weist einen Einfall von Phoraman, der Tinam und Pereos und sogar Teilen der Königssippe unterstützt wird ab und besteht eine nahezu 3jährige Belagerung in seiner Königsburg bei Kaudelas. Nach Beendigung der (sagenhaft blutigen) Belagerung wird er Opfer einer Privatfehde. Nach kurzem Bürgerkrieg gelangt sein Sohn gleichen Namens Boralt auf den Thron. *'4722 - 4743': Herrschaft von König Boralt II Burgenbauer unter dessen Herrschaft die Rodungen in den Gebirgstälern ausgebaut werden und - auch durch die Beziehung von Zwergischen Ingenieuren zahlreiche Burgen und Schlösser angelegt werden. *'4734': die große Ringmauer um die Hauptstadt von Calis Armaris wird beendet. *'4735 - 4740': der letzte Einfall von phoramanischen Streitscharen unter Einsatz des Bruders und des ältestend Sohnes von Boralt II scheitert an den Befestigungen der Hauptstadt und wird durch die Bestechung des kommandierenden Generals von Phoraman gefördert. Bruder und Sohn flüchten nach einem langwierigen Guerillakrieg nach Irinas. *'4742': die letzten Bauarbeiten am Blauen Himmelstors des Amilkann werden vollendet. *'4743 - 4790': Herrschaft von ' Martigern II "Fässerleerer"', dem Sohn von Boralt II. Martigern II gelingt es gleich nach seinem Regierungsantritt einen schwelenden Grenzkrieg mit Pereos und Tinam für sich zu entscheiden, deren vereinte Heere, denen sich auch sein Onkel und sein Bruder angeschlossen haben, entscheidend zu schlagen. Dabei vollbringt Martigern II seine erste, persönliche Heldentat: er erschlägt im direkten Zweikampf (als 17 Jähriger) den König von Pereos, der angeblich Riesenblut in sich trägt. Nachdem er eine als uneinnehmbar geltende Königsburg von Tinam durch List eingenommen hat, schließt er mit Tinam und Pereos einen günstigen Friedensvertrag und heiratet die Tochter des Tieflandherzogs Rynalis V von Cissim, Keres Ilsisabes, die die Ausbreitung der Iphgareligion innerhalb des Adels fördert, was zu Spannungen mit dem Amilkannorden führt. Geschickt kann Martigern II jedoch innerstaatliche Spannungen vermeiden, indem er die "gleiche Verehrung" des Iphga und des Amilkann im Rahmen des Aisylianisches_Pantheon fördert. *'4752 - 4754': auf Geheiß des Löwenthrones von Phoraman geht Caris gegen einen Rebellion in Phellaunoras gemeisam mit dem König von Pereos vor und nimmt Inrid Fosz, das Hauptquartier der Rebellen ein. Als Gegenleistung sichert er seinem Volk günstige Handelsbeziehungen und sich selbst üppige Geschenke, darunter eine Rüstung aus Uthrul und das Wunderschwert "Azrat". *'4755 - 4790': Martigern II fördert die Sangeskunst und macht seinen Hof zum Zentrum des Bardentums. *'4760': Martigern II interventiert zugunsten des von einer Rebellion vertriebenen Königs von Pereos und setzt diesen wieder in seinem Reich ein. *'4762': Martigern II und seine Gemahlin vermitteln geschickt bei einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Tieflandfürsten und dem Atarat von Irinas. Der Atar zeichnet Martigern II und seine Gemahlin als Zeichen seiner Huld mit dem seltenen Ehrentitel als "Herolde des Lichts" aus und ernennt seinen persönlichen Kaplan zum Ermaron von Caris. Martigern II dankt und schickt eine Aufstellung der Handelsgüter von Caris, die er gerne vom Staatszoll von Irinas befreit wissen möchte. Der Atar gewährt diesen Wunsch. *'4762': Martigern II erschlägt mit eigener Hand einen Tatzelwurm. Riesentamtam und viel Lob von Seiten der Barden und der Priester (der Tatzelwurm hatte die Schaf- und Ziegenweiden sowohl des Blauen Klosters des Amilkann als auch eines lokalen Ippghaklosters heimgesucht und - gräuliche Untat - die Schatztruhen des Iphgaklosters geraubt und die Ritualpferde des Amilkannklosters verspeist...oder war es umgekehrt ?). *'4772- 4782': In den Wendekriegen erweist sich Martigern II als kluger und umsichtiger Feldherr. Er tritt der Allianz des Lordarin bei, schlägt meherer einfallende Chaoshorden, darunter auch ein Schwadron der blauen Reiter vernichtend, bleibt aber größtenteils in der Defensive. Erst in der Schlacht der Tore führt er sein gesamtes Heer aus den Bergen an die Seite des Atars und gewinnt durch seine kühne Reiterattacken ewigen Ruhm. *'4790 - 4805': Herrschaft von Paras I "dem Steuerfreudigen" , dem jüngsten Sohn von Martigern II der sich bei seinem Regierungsantritt einer Rebellion der Gildenmitglieder seiner Hauptstadt und seiner Kronvasallen gegenübersieht, die gegen die Abgabenlast protestieren. Nach einigen Manövern und Kompromissen kann Paras I die Front seiner Gegner aufbrechen. Zur Einigung wird ein kleiner Feldzug gegen den Großkhan Istrach, einen abtrünnigen Vasallen des Großkönigs von Orchatom unternommen. Der Feldzug (mit Zustimmung des Großkönigs) endet mit einem glorreichen Sieg und hat die Aufnahme von Handelsbeziehungen zu einigen Orchatomstaaten zur Folge. Maßgeblich an dem Zustandekommen ist Rautellios, der Neffe von Paras I, beteiligt, der in Folge zum Gaugraf des Südens ernannt wird und die Beziehungen mit den Staaten von Kerakonom intensiviert.Frisch von seinem Sieg erhöht Paras I mit dem bekannten Bonmot "Was geht mich mein Geschwätz von gestern an" auf den Lippen und angestachelt von Cero Deficitos, seinem Schatzmeister (den Paras I prompt zum Abt des blauen Kloster und zum Staatskanzler ernennt) die Steuern erneut, verhaftet diesmal allerdings prophylaktisch einige bekannte "Unruhestifter". Einige Adelige rebellieren trotz alledem, es beginnt ein munterer Kleinkrieg, sehr ritterlich und nur von der großen Pokenepidemie unterbrochen. *'4802': Rautellios heiratet die Tochter des Großkönigs von Kerakonom um sich gegen seinen steuerfreudigen Onkel durchzusetzen. Auf Betreiben von Cero Deficitos wird Rautellios geächtet, Paras I rückt in den Südgau ein, Rautellios flüchtet kurzzeitig zu seinem Schwiegervater, versöhnt sich jedoch bald mit seinem Onkel. Cero Deficitos wird zur Grauen Eminenz des Staates und ist allgemein verhaßt. *'4805': Cero Deficitos versucht, während einer schweren Verwundung von König Paras I nach einer Eberjagd die Macht an sich zu reißen und den zweitgeborenen Sohn von Lugris, Ulagares, zum Thronfolger zu ernenne. Der bisherige Thronfolger Paras wird wegen Verdachts des Hochverrates festgenommen, kann sich jedoch befreien und außerhalb der Hauptstadt ein Heer sammeln, dem sich Rautellios anschließt und das die Gefolgleute von Cero Deficitos und Ulagares nach kurzem Kampf bezwingt. *'4806': Cero Deficitos flieht mit der unehelichen Tochter von Lugris, Fionia "Glashütte" (ob ihrer durchsichtigen Haut und ihres edlen weiblichen Vorbaus so genannt) nach Tillow, wo er sich am blauen See in der Villa Capris bei Cissim niederläßt und ein wüstes Lotterleben beginnt. Paras I versöhnt sich mit seinem Sohn Paras, dankt ab und stirbt kurz darauf. Ulagares versammelt seinerseits Unzufriedene um sich und verschanzt sich in seiner größten Festung. *'4807': Regierungsantritt von Paras II. Paras II der Tapfere muß erst einmal mehrere Kriege gegen seinen Halbbruder Ulagares und dessen Klüngel führen, der ihm den Thron streitig macht, und mehrere Festungen belagern.Nachdem Paras II die Forderungen einiger seiner Gefolgsleute, insbesondere von Rautellios, ablehnt, wechseln diese wiederum die Fronten und schliessen sich Ulagares an. Kleinere Söldnerscharen aus Kerakonom mischen auf beiden Seiten mit. Nach mehreren empfindlichen Niederlagen und dem neuerlichen Seitenwechsel Rautellios bricht die Rebellion zusammen. Ulagares flieht nach einem Zweikampf mit seinem Bruder, bei dem er sich schwere Verletzungen zugezogen hat, nach Tillow und verstirbt dort wenig später. *'4810': Nach dem Zusammenbruch von Ulagares Rebellion heiratet Paras II mit großem Pomp die Thronerbin von Pereos. Zur Klärung der strittigen Steuerfrage beruft er eine Komission aus Adeligen und Priestern ein, die lang und ausgiebig (auf Kosten des Staatssäckels) zu tagen beginnt. Die Ergebnisse sind auch jetzt (3 Jahre nach ihrer Einberufung) eher ärmlich. Dazwischen rüstet Paras II diplomatisch, ideologisch, ökologisch und militärisch für die unausweichliche Auseinandersetzung im Zusammenhang mit der Annexion von Pereos. *'4815': nach 5 Jahren frustigen und fruchlosen Diskutierens reißt Parras II die Geduld, er läßt sämtliche Delegierte der Stände festnehmen und einkerkern und erst nach Zahlung eines gewaltigen Lösegeldes sowie die Stellung von Geiseln wieder in Freiheit setzen. Mit dem Lösegeld ist er temporär seiner finanziellen Sorgen ledig, er beginnt mit dem Ausrüsten eines großen Heeres, mit dem Ziel in Pereos einzufallen und noch zu Lebzeiten von Bindoleas III, dem König von Pereos, sein Erbrecht über Pereos durchzusetzen. Um den Onkel des Königs, den mächtigen Markgrafen Rautellios, sammeln sich daweil die unzufriedenen Adeligen, die das Opfer von Parras II Hau-ruckaktionen geworden sind. Es droht wieder einmal ein Bürgerkrieg in Caris. Sonstiges Seit geraumer Zeit hat sich ein doppelköpfiger, gefrässiger und verschlagener Windwurm namens Daurak in einer der unwegsamen Höhle am Gipfel des Gisaron niedergelassen. Category: Kay Eriya